SNATCHER: Dirty Paradise
by SoyokazeAkibaTsuki
Summary: This is sort of a continuation of the original 1982 game for the MSX / PC Engine created by Hideo Kojima. Taking place 3 years after the first game sees a new JUNKER rookie who witnesses a large scale snatcher activity deep within the darkness of Neo Amsterdam. It's my first project so any criticisms are welcome!
1. Prologue: Rust to Rust

**2049, Neo Amsterdam. . .**

The emergence of **"SNATCHERS", **a type of artificial lifeforms that "snatch" their victims and take their place within society. Not much is known about these dangerous entities and little information is know other than the ones presented at the Kyoto Summit three years earlier. The authorities have allow citizens to become legal bounty hunters to combat this and compensation is mostly decent. . .

But. . . distrust has begun to take root within, murders are higher than usual, suspicion is high and tensions are strenuous as these monstrous metallic beings continue to roam in the shadows as a sinister plot begins to go into motion. . .

**18th December, 2049... 23:30 PM**

"_**Hey get up. . . I said get up you bum!" **_a female voice shouted as she began to kick a drunken man on the ground, she stood at 5'1" wearing a typical sleazy one piece dress with no bra underneath as she watched him pitifully stand on his two feet, sighing heavily as she held out her hand. "_**I'm about 3,000 Credits short asshole! You know that Daddy V doesn't do happy hour Chase. . .cough it up!"**_She shouted as Chase fumbles through his pockets, handing her the rest of the money watching her walk away before she sighed, helping him back to his vehicle. "_**Listen I know that you're still torn about Annabelle getting killed by that SNATCHER but you got to know that wasn't your fault. . .getting drunk over it won't bring her back and being out here at this time won't help matters either. . .**_**" **She said as she gave him a slight kiss on his lips, grabbing the half drunken bottle of booze as slight tear came out of his eye as the prostitute wiped it off before slowly walking away, looking back before Daddy V's car pulled up, picking her up as he took the money and nodded in approval. "_**Is he still griping about Anna, Cherry? **_" Daddy V said as Cherry nodded, prompting the pimp to shake his head in disappointment as he drove off, Chase beginning to slowly head back to his apartment, hurling into his kitchen sink as soon as he arrived.

***RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING***

"_**Huh?! A Video-call? At this hour?" **_Chase said as he answered it, seeing that it was an old friend of his from J.U.N.K.E.R. Orange Division, a branch that of the organization that was first established in Japan and now has a few locations around the world to combat the SNATCHER's currently loose around the world. "_**Chase, it's Reese, I have a lock on a possible SNATCHER down in the Red Light Zone! Hurry up! It's a potential bounty for us!**_" Reese quietly shouted, spotting a couple of suspicious figures as Chase groaned, sighing as he began to tidy himself up. "**_Just. . . give me a couple of minutes! Don't get your. . .self get killed now. . .oh shit. . .it's coming. . .urp. ._**" He hurled again, slowly washing his face as he grabbed for his custom blasters, "Fire and Ice" was engraved on each of them as he grabbed his holster and his J.U.N.K.E.R. I.D., hopping into his Turbo-cycle before his Navigator "Navi" hopped in. "**_Going somewhere without me again, Mr. Rivers? You know what happened the last time you did so, you we're nearly killed!_**" It said as Chase sighed to himself, nodding as he sets the location to the Red Light Zone, a place where prostitution is high and the rate of finding a SNATCHER is even dangerously high, mostly a bounty hunter's playground of some sorts.

As Chase began to get out of his turbo-cycle he heard a high pitched scream coming from the nearby alley. "_**AAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! **_" "**_That sound came from within that alley!_**" Navi said as a distraught Chase shouted as he began to run down recklessly down the alley, "_**REEEEEESSE!**_" Navi's motion sensor began to beep rapidly as Chase froze in fear and shock, seeing a SNATCHER punch a hole through Reese's chest as it grabbed his heart, instantly killing him. Reese's eyes we're lifeless and blank as the metal murderer focused it's emerald gaze at Chase next, not wanting any witnesses to be seen."_**Another feeble JUNKER. . .I can't have any of you spoiling things. . .I must eliminate you. . . for the Kremlin. . .**_" It said as it began to go after Chase. "_**YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" **_He shouted as it began to duck and weave the shots, opening it's mouth as it began to fire blasts at the young operative. "_**Mr. Rivers, aim for the central cavity of it's head, that should immobilize or "Junk" it as you humans would say it for good! **_" Navi said as Chase was grazed by a couple of shots, connecting it with a bulls-eye as the SNATCHER fell to the ground, it's emerald eyes flickering before Chase unloads another shot to it's head for good measure. "_**Go to hell you piece of shit. . . these damn SNATCHER's. . ." **_He said as he looked at Reese's lifeless body, tears began to pour out his eyes as he slammed his fists against the wall, shouting in agonizing pain and emotion as he screamed at the top of his lungs as a couple of police cars pulled up to the scene of the crime, asking Chase for his identification.

"_**I'm sorry about your brother Mr. Rivers. . . I can see that your older brother was an inspiration to you sir. . . .**_" Navi said as Chase, still saddened by his brother's death, walked out of the alley as the J.O.C.S.(J.U.N.K.E.R. Orange Cleanup Squad.) and the authorities began to close off the area, picking up Reese's lifeless body while the SNATCHER was being taken into the J.O.C.S vehicle. A female walked towards the two watching Chase with a grim look as the body bag passed by. "_**Chase. . .are you going to be alright?**_" She said as she held up her J.U.N.K.E.R. I.D. to identify herself to the local cops as Lt. Maggie Moon, a Half Dutch/Korean officer and Chase's partner. She stands at 5'5" and around a year younger than Chase, joining the organization over 2 years back."_**He knew what he was getting into... I should've. . .hmm?! What's that?!**_" Chase said as he picked up a card that dropped from the SNATCHER's pocket, looking closer to reveal that it's a chip card to the VIP section of Holland Heart Heights, an exclusive brothel/nightclub in Neo Amsterdam that most politicians and other sleazeballs go to. "**What's a SNATCHER doing with one of these. . .**" He said as he handed the card to Navi, prompting it to scan it. "**This is registered to a Michael van Putten. . .of Putten & Syllibal, Attorneys At Law in Old Arnhem. . .**" It said as suspicion began to creep into Chase's mind. "**Navi, I think something is going down at the Triple H. . . let's get back to J.U.N.K.E.R. Orange HQ for some information. . .I need to know some information from C.I.T.R.O.N(Computerized Information Terminal for Recon and Operational Necessities.) Immediately. . .**"


	2. Hornet's Nest

**J.U.N.K.E.R. Orange Headquarters. . . 20:45 PM**

Arriving back, Chase looked up at the Terra Building, which is the site of the JUNKER HQ as he still was contemplating about his brother's death a few hours earlier. Entering the elevator, he clutched onto his brother's amulet, fighting back his tears as Navi tried to console him. "**_If it's any implication, he was a very good Runner and bounty hunter. . .the best I have ever seen. . ._**" it said as they arrived at the lobby. They stopped by the receptionist's desk, a reinforced dome made to protect the user from any SNATCHER attacks as it was reported in of the files that back in Neo Kobe City years ago that one of their own was a SNATCHER, who was posing as the Chief at the building and killing one, when it was confronted by one Harry Benson, son of one Gillian & Jamie Seed. "**_Maya. . .how are you?_**" Chase said as he looked down at the blonde bombshell's chest, causing her to recoil shyly. "_**C-come on. . .you perv. . .**_" She said as she blushed, fixing her blouse as her chest jiggled, much to Chase's delight. He cleared his throat, showing her the chip card to Holland Heart Heights. "**_Oh? How'd you get that?_**" Maya said as she was curious, only for Chase to chuckle to himself and stowing the card back to Navi's evidence slot. "**_It's not mine. . .I got it off a SNATCHER a while back. . ._**" He said as Maya's eyes looked down saddened, knowing what happened to Reese. "**_O-oh. . .i'm so sorry about your brother. . .also, he told me to give you this in case anything happens to him. . ._**" She said as she slid a key card to Chase, allowing him to pick it up. "**_What's this for?_**" He asked as he cocked a brow in curiosity, looking around the blank card as he saw a few words on it: "USE THE PURPLE LIGHT." "_**Use the purple light? What is that supposed to mean Nav- Hey! Where'd you go?!**_" Chase said as he looked over to the terminal room where Citron is, heading over there as Navi was waiting for him. "_**Jeez, you got me worried you little tin can. . ." He said as Navi began to connect itself to Citron, scanning the evidence they found so far and picking up plans and blueprints for Holland Heart Heights. "It seems that this building has a secret floor. . .built only. . .a month ago. . .**_" It said as Chase looked at his navigator with a shock, grabbing the plans. "_**I think Reese didn't get killed because he was a witness. . .he got killed because he knew about the secret floor!**_" He said as the intercom began to call for Chase, wanting him into the office. "**_Calling Detective Rivers. . . Calling Detective Rivers. . .you are to report to the Chief's Office. . .Calling Detective Rivers. . ._**"

"_**Rivers, get in here. . . we need to talk. . .**_" The Chief said as she took a quick sip of coffee, looking out of the window. Though she's 35, she looked like she was still freshly 20 but don't let her hear that! Tough as nails as she fixed the bang on her face covering her right eye, turning to Chase as he took a seat, Navi in tow as it stood by his side."**_Sorry to hear about your brother. . .but I heard that you have evidence leading to the Holland Heart Heights, right?_**" She said as he nodded, hearing her sigh. "**_I am sorry to tell you but that place is off limits, we can't get in there with a scanning warrant, the last few runners who we're in there died for some reason but we have no concrete proof to get even close. . .but unless you have a way in there, I can't allow you to go. . ._**" She said as Chase clenched his fists, storming out of the office as he moved past Maggie as she tried to call out to him. "**_Chase! What's going on. . ." She said as Chase got in his turbo cycle, punching in some coordinates. "May I ask where you're heading to sir?_**" Navi asked as Chase cracked a smile, looking to his partner. "**_The Red Light Zone, I have a "friend" who can help me get into that place undetected . ._**" He said as the vehicle sped down the highway, heading towards the red lighted city.

Arriving at the scene, Chase looked around as he stopped at a local bar named "Jungle House". Knocking on the metal door, the peep hole slid across, a pair of eyes looked down as a heavy male voice began to bellow. "**_Ah! Chase! Da fuck u're doing here mate?!_**" He said as the detective rolled his eyes, flashing a couple of credits. "**_Samson, where is he?_**" Chase said as the male began to unlock the door, sticking his head out. "**_Probably in the backroom, jerking off to some of that"Hentai" he's been raving about, imported it from Japan. . ._**" He said, grabbing the credits greedily. He had the face only a mother would love but his large figure isn't something to sneeze about. Scrunching his face, he began to sneeze, his eyes widened to notice that something was wrong. "**_Hey Navi, do you detect that?!_**" He said to Navi as it scanned the area, nodding as it showed him that there was large traces of SNOW-9, a man made pollen that signals the presence of a SNATCHER. "**_Shit. . . you got to be kidding me, HERE?! I hope Samson isn't compromised somehow. . .then again, he's too fat for a SNATCHER to "snatch" him. . ._**" He said as the male let's him in, techno music blaring as strippers began to dance on the poles, drunks stumbling around as women looking for a good time as they stalk for the next pay-day. Arriving at the bar, Chase slipped a couple of credits to the bartender, asking for Samson as he poured a shot of whiskey for him. "_**He's waiting for you, something about discovering something that was worth your interest. . .**_" He said as he jabbed his thumb to the door behind of him. "_**Hmm?! I never told him that was I coming. . .wait a minute. . .**_"

"**_Be careful sir... I detect a high amount of SNOW-9 in this building. . ._**" Navi said as Chase kept his blasters ready, slowly entering the door. "**_Samson? Yo Samson!_**" He said as fumbled around for the switch, knowing that's not unlike him to keep himself in the dark all of the time. "**_SAMSON!_**" He shouted as he saw the man he was looking for, his neck snapped as blood poured out of his mouth as Navi's motion sensor began to go off, warning Chase of a potential SNATCHER in the room. "**_LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!_**" Navi shouted as Chase dodged a blast from the assailant's mouth from above, barreling through the door as the music suddenly stopped, some of the patrons scrambling through the door as soon as Chase busted through the door, some were left behind, no doubt they too we're SNATCHERS in hiding here in plain sight. "_**You're surrounded, JUNKER!**_" One of them said as Chase jumped over the bar, a barrage of shots began to plow holes as the detective clutched his blasters, blind firing at some of them as he took out two by luck. "_**FUCK. . .SNATCHER trash. . .I can't take them all out. . .i'm not some damn cowboy!**_" He cursed under his breath, looking over as he heard another pair of shots, seeing that it was Maggie, taking some of them out as well. "_**You dumb ass, why would you do that to yourself?! Could've waited for back up!**_" She shouted as Chase continues to fire at them, the last one began to retreat as soon as her comrades began to fall one by one. "_**She's getting away!"**_ Maggie said as Chase wanted to know how he knew where he was going, the two give chase into the darkness, prompting Navi to use it's motion sensor to track her down. "_**She's. . .gone?! B-But I'm still detecting motion!**_" It said as Chase looked around in confusion, slamming his fists against the wall in frustration. "**_DAMMIT. . .late again. . ._**" He said as kept slamming his fists down, hearing something beginning to move on it's own, revealing a ladder below. "**_Huh?! A secret passage way! That's where she might be running off to! We got to go after her!_**" Maggie said as Chase heads down first with Navi, Maggie going after as they stumbled into a dark sewer. "**_Out of the frying pan and into the fire. . ._**" He said as Navi detected multiple movement around the sewer, seeing a bunch of red dots flashed in the inky darkness. "**_S-sir, we're not alone here. . . ._**" It said as Chase and Maggie readied their blasters, aiming at the would be assailants.


End file.
